Блог участника:DegZ/Стали известны достижения МВ3(русский перевод)
Back in the Fight (5 points) Начните кампанию на любой сложности. Too Big to Fail (10 points) Уничтожьте антирадарную установку. Пройдите миссию "Black Tuesday" на любой сложности. Wet Work (10 points) Вернитесь обратно в New York Harbor. Пройдите миссию "Hunter Killer" на любой сложности. Carpe Diem (10 points) Совершите побег из дома в горах. Пройдите миссию "Persona Non Grata" на любой сложности. Frequent Flyer (10 points) Защитите президента России. Пройдите миссию "Turbulence" на любой сложности. Up to No Good (10 points) Проникните в деревню. Пройдите миссию "Back on the Grid" на любой сложности. One Way Ticket (10 points) Доберитесь до Вестминстера. Пройдите миссию "Mind the Gap" на любой сложности. Welcome to WW3 (10 points) Спасите вице-президента США. Пройдите миссию "Goalpost" на любой сложности. Sandstorm! (10 points) Совершите нападение на транспортную компанию. Пройдите миссию "Return to Sender" на любой сложности. Back Seat Driver (10 points) Отследите Волка. Пройдите миссию "Bag and Drag" на любой сложности. We'll Always Have Paris (10 points) Совершите побег из Парижа с Волком. Пройдите миссию "Iron Lady" на любой сложности. Vive la Révolution! (10 points) Доберитесь до церкви. Пройдите миссию "Eye of the Storm" на любой сложности. Requiem (10 points) Покиньте город. Пройдите миссию "Blood Brothers" на любой сложности. Storm the Castle (10 points) Узнайте план Макарова. Пройдите "Stronghold" на любой сложности. Bad First Date (10 points) Отыщите девушку. Пройдите миссию "Scorched Earth" на любой сложности. Diamond in the Rough (10 points) Спасите президента России. Пройдите миссию "Down the Rabbit Hole" на любой сложности. The Big Apple (25 points) Пройдите "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer" на сложности Ветеран. Out of the Frying Pan… (25 points) Пройдите "Persona Non Grata", "Turbulence" и "Back on the Grid" на сложности Ветеран. Payback (25 points) Пройдите "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" и "Return to Sender" на сложности Ветеран. City of Lights (25 points) Пройдите "Bag and Drag" и "Iron Lady" на сложности Ветеран. The Darkest Hour (25 points) Пройдите "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" и "Stronghold" на сложности Ветеран. This is the End (25 points) Пройдите "Scorched Earth", "Down the Rabbit Hole" и "Dust to Dust" на сложности Ветеран. Who Dares Wins (40 points) Пройдите кампанию на любой сложности. The Best of the Best (100 points) Пройдите кампанию на Высокой сложности или на сложности Ветеран. Strike! (20 points) Убейте 5 врагов одной гранатой в режиме Single Player или Special Ops. Jack the Ripper (20 points) Убейте 5 врагов ножом в режиме Single Player или Special Ops. Informant (20 points) Найдите 22 спрятанных предмета. Scout Leader (35 points) Найдит 46 спрятанных предметов. This Is My Boomstick (20 points) Убейте 30 врагов оружием XM25 в миссии "Black Tuesday." What Goes Up… (20 points) Уничтожьте все вертолёты, пользуясь только гранатомётом, установленным на беспилотном аппарате в миссии "Persona Non Grata." For Whom the Shell Tolls (20 points) Уничтожьте все цели в миссии "Back on the Grid", потратив не более 4 миномётных снарядов. Kill Box (20 points) Уничтожьте 20 врагов с первой попытки, стреляя с пулемёта на вертолёте в миссии "Return to Sender." Danger Close (20 points) Сбейте вертолёт попаданием дымовой гранаты с самолёта AC-130 в миссии "Bag and Drag." Ménage à Trois (20 points) Уничьтожьте 3 танка одним 105мм снарядом в миссии "Iron Lady." Nein (20 points) Уничьтожьте 9 врагов за один пролёт штурмовика А-10 в миссии "Scorched Earth." 50/50 (20 points) Завершите миссию в режиме Special Ops с тем же количеством убийств, что и ваш напарник. Birdie (20 points) Уничтожьте 2 вертолёта подряд, не давая ранить себя, в режиме Special Ops Survival. Serrated Edge (15 points) Добейте Джаггернаута ножом в режиме Special Ops. Arms Dealer (20 points) Купите все предметы в Survival Weapon Armory. Danger Zone (20 points) Купите все предметы в Survival Air Support Armory. Defense Spending (20 points) Купите все предметы в Survival Equipment Armory. Get Rich or Die Trying (25 points) Наберите сумму в $50,000 в режиме Special Ops Survival. I Live (10 points) Переживите 1 волну в режиме Special Ops Survival. Survivor (20 points) Дойдите до 10 волны в каждой миссии режима Special Ops Survival. Unstoppable (40 points) Дойдите до 15 волны в каждой миссии режима Special Ops Survival. No Assistance Required (20 points) Пройдите миссию в режиме Special Ops Mission Mode на Высокой сложности или на сложности Ветеран так, чтобы вас или вашего напарника не ранили. Brag Rags (10 points) Получите 1 звезду в режиме Special Ops Mission Mode. Tactician (20 points) Получите 1 звезду в каждой миссии режима Special Ops Mission Mode. Overachiever (40 points) Получите 48 звёзд в режиме Special Ops Mission Mode. Секретные достижения: Secret Achievement (20 points) Продолжайте играть чтобы получить это достижение. Категория:Записи в блоге